


Sometime Soon

by PontiusHermes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Father-Son-esque Relationship, Gen, Gifts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loneliness, Sweet, prayers, short length, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.Bobby spends Christmas alone, thinking about two certain young men.





	

Bobby watched the snow drifting down outside, one hand grasping a glass of amber-coloured liquid. There were worse ways to spend Christmas. Again, there were better ways (seeing he was alone, and all), but a roof above your head, something strong to drink… it could be a lot worse. Also, none of that tinsel-tree rubbish. Good as well.

Of course, it would have been nice to have the company of two certain young men (and the angel, well, he was OK too), but it was hardly feasible for them to come all this way. They'd be along sometime. Bobby looked at the two messily wrapped packages in a corner, and smiled a small, contented smile. For now the best present was hope, prayers if you prayed them, that they'd be back safe sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
